


Kindergarten Guardian

by Reioka



Series: Girl Next Door [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reioka/pseuds/Reioka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grzegorz-call-me-Stiles was five when his mom decided to go back to work full-time. Stiles didn’t mind much, because most days Scott got to come over and they could play until their moms finished work. He especially liked going to school, because he learned things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindergarten Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles-point-of-view, so we'll see how you feel about this one compared to the first one!  
> Also Stiles and Scott are my Tom and Huck.

Kindergarten Guardian

 

Grzegorz-call-me-Stiles was five when his mom decided to go back to work full-time. Stiles didn’t mind much, because most days Scott got to come over and they could play until their moms finished work. He especially liked going to school, because he learned things. When he learned things, he could tell them to Addie, and she’d always listen, even when his parents warned him that he was babbling and should let her have a turn.

 

Addie was always waiting outside when the school bell rang. She’d take their hands and walk them home and wouldn’t let go even when they complained and pulled at her. He put up a fight sometimes, but he secretly liked that she wanted him to stay safe and wouldn’t let him go ever.

 

When they walked down the street, they’d wave to Mr. and Mrs. Anderson on their porch, and then Addie would walk them up Stiles’s door and let him use his very own key to open it, even if the patrol car was there which meant his dad was home. He liked those days best, because sometimes Dad would let him help Addie make ants on a log for their snack, even though Mom said he wasn’t supposed to use knives yet even though he was just spreading peanut butter.

 

Then he and Scott would play in the living room. They’d peek over Addie’s homework sometimes, wonder how she did math with letters in it, or puzzle over maps with names that were familiar but they didn’t really know. When Addie finished her homework, she’d come play with them sometimes instead of just watching. Stiles liked when she pretended to be princess, because then his dad would pretend he was a dragon and he and Scott needed to save her.

 

He thought Addie should be a princess more often.

 

Stiles liked Fridays best because Addie would take them to the library, where Mom worked. They’d wave to her when they walked in but kept very quiet, because you were supposed to be quiet in libraries, and then Addie would pull out all of the questions he and Scott had asked during the week that she didn’t have an answer for. She’d lead them over to the catalogues and help them find the right books, and if the words were too big, she’d help them read and answer each of their questions one by one, checking each one off until all their questions were answered. After they were done, they got to check out two books.

  
Scott always picked a book he could read and a book for Addie to read to him when his mom worked late and she took him home and stayed with him until she did. Stiles was jealous, once, before Scott had admitted that even though he thought Addie was great, he really missed his mom sometimes. Then he made sure to ask if Scott could spend the night whenever he could.

 

.-.-.-.

 

Then one day Stiles and Scott came out of school and Addie wasn’t smiling. They asked what was wrong, but she kept saying that nothing was. Stiles wanted to point out she was fibbing, and Mom and Dad said fibbing was bad, but she just looked so sad that he couldn’t, and he didn’t want to _accidentally_ tell her so, so he kept his mouth shut. Scott looked between them worriedly before launching into a detailed description of the quesadillas his mom made for dinner the night before and how they were his favorite.

 

Dad was home, thankfully, so Stiles threw open the door without even using his key and pounded his way into the kitchen, where his dad was putting whipped cream on top of bowls of fruit. “Dad!”

 

Ivan looked up from their snacks and smiled, but it quickly fell when his son hugged his leg and hid his face in the fabric of his pants. “What is it, son?”

 

“Addie’s sad an’ she says nothin’s wrong but somethin’ _has_ t’ be wrong ‘cause she’s not _smilin’!_ ” Stiles wailed.

 

Addie looked stricken for a moment before she knelt on the ground and opened her arms. Scott, closer, scooted into her arms on one side, letting Stiles squeeze in on the other. “Nothing’s wrong, guys. Some boys at school were just being mean to me.”

 

Stiles immediately pulled back, lips pursed and brows furrowed together in an adorable scowl. “How?”

 

“They called me some names that hurt my feelings,” she answered, shrugging. “I’ll be back to normal tomorrow.” She smiled a little and pushed Scott’s hair out of his eyes, ran her knuckles over Stiles’s cheek. “But thank you, for worrying about me.” She gave them each a loud smacking kiss on the cheek before ushering them toward the table. “Come on. Mr. Stilinski made us this wonderful snack, so we should eat.”

 

Ivan waited for the boys to begin eating before raising his eyebrows inquisitively. “Boys at school?”

 

Addie flushed and ducked her head in embarrassment. “They… they just called me four-eyes and freckle-face. They said I’d never get a date.” She played with her fork a little, then quietly added, “One of them called me ugly.”

 

Scott slammed his fork down on the table and scowled. “You’re not ugly!”

 

“Tell Dad who did it and he’ll arrest them!” Stiles added, obviously incensed; he only threatened his dad arresting people if they really deserved it.

 

It startled a laugh out of her. “Oh my gosh, no! They’re just stupid _boys!_ ” She leaned in and smiled brightly. “What do I care what they say when I have four handsome _men_ telling me I’m great?”

 

Stiles frowned. “There’s only three of us.”

 

“Grandpa Jim’s a man,” Addie reminded gently.

 

Scott wrinkled his nose. “But is he really han’some? He looks kinda like a walnut.”

 

Addie and Ivan laughed so hard they cried.

 

.-.-.-.

 

The next time Addie met them at school and she wasn’t smiling, three boys were following her and laughing. Stiles only heard one of them call her fat before he charged across the sidewalk with an angry screech and began kicking all the shins he could reach. Scott hesitated, but since they were best friends, he ran after him, punching thighs and biting hands and wrists when they tried to grab him.

 

Addie let out a shriek and scooped each of them under her arms, sprinting away and ignoring the calls of adults behind them. “Ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh! Stiles, Scott, why would you do that?!”

 

“They were bein’ buttheads!” Stiles declared indignantly. “Addie, put me down!”

 

“Yeah, those meanie-faces deserved it!” Scott added loyally, like the best friend he was.

 

“You guys are going to grow up to be criminals,” she muttered to herself, finally stopping to set them down. She knelt and cupped their faces, ran her hands over them to make sure they weren’t hurt, then tugged them into the fiercest hug. “Boys, please don’t ever do that again. I don’t want you to get in trouble because of me.”

 

“…Okay,” Stiles answered petulantly, crossing his fingers even as he wrapped his arms around her neck. “But I’d get into _any_ trouble for you.”

 

Scott noticed but didn’t say anything, instead deciding to hug her as well and back up his best friend the next time they needed to defend Addie. He nuzzled her shoulder. “Addie, don’t ever listen to them. You’re our princess, so you won’t ever be ugly.”

 

Addie smiled a little and sniffed, choking back the lump forming in her throat. “You guys are so sweet. Do you want to go to my house and make s’mores?”

 

“Yeah!” Stiles cheered, standing up straight. “With peanut butter!”

 

Scott grinned. “And extra marshmallows!”

 

“Way to a man’s heart is through his stomach,” she mused, smiling, and stood, reaching out for their hands. “Thank you, guys.”

 

They beamed up at her, chorusing, “You’re welcome, Addie!”

 

.-.-.-.

 

Addie made the best s’mores. Instead of regular graham crackers, she used chocolate graham crackers, and since those had chocolate already, she smeared peanut butter on both pieces of cracker and then squished the melted marshmallow between them. He didn’t know where she’d come up with the idea, but he was glad.

 

Scott liked that he could take some home to his mom. She worked really long hours and then had to come home and cook, so he was always glad when he could give her a treat that all she had to do was toss them in the microwave for a few seconds. She always gave him the biggest hug and kiss, and always let him have a bite first to make sure they weren’t too hot.

 

Addie liked them because they were so sticky that the boys couldn’t talk. Sometimes she just needed a few minutes of quiet before they started chattering again. This time, she was glad they were distracted, because she had to go tell her grandmother what happened at the grade school. It was embarrassing, but she wasn’t too upset when she heard that the boys had only been defending her. Mrs. Anderson promised to buy things to make ice-cream the next day.

 

Addie wasn’t sure if rewarding them was a good idea when she heard that the Stilinskis and McCalls had to go in for a meeting with the principal of the elementary school, but when she peeked back into the kitchen and remembered how the two little boys had defended her, she decided it didn’t matter.

 

.-.-.-.

 

_Later, Stiles learned that the only reason he and Scott weren’t punished was because those three boys had a history of harassing Addie. Apparently she got picked on a lot at school, didn’t really have any friends, and tried to keep under the radar as much as she could. Sometimes it didn’t work, though, and those boys would follow her around and call her names at school, and **no one would stop them.**_

_Later, Stiles would come to hate anyone that interacted with Addie until he saw for himself that they were kind to her. He was suspicious of everyone, because Addie was always hiding how hurt she was or keeping secret who was being mean to her, saying it wasn’t his job to deal with her problems. He learned how her smile changed when she’d had a bad day at school and asked Scott to help cheer her up on those days._

_Later, Stiles and Scott realized that Addie didn’t really feel comfortable as a princess, but they didn’t know what other role to give her, because that’s how all the kids played at school; girls were princesses and boys were knights. They scoured the library for books where the girls weren’t princesses, and finally Scott found one where a girl was a hat-maker and there was nothing really special about her until there was. They asked Addie to read it to them. She did, and she loved it, because she bought herself a copy of the book and its sequels. She read those to them, too, and they were delighted to learn that the girls in those books were smart and strong and adventurous even if they weren’t princesses (and sometimes even if they were)._

_And later, Stiles quietly asked why Addie didn’t call him Sawyer anymore, and she told him that he’d asked her to call him Stiles instead. Stiles had hemmed and hawed before quietly admitting that he missed being called Sawyer, so could she please call him that sometimes, too? Addie smiled and said yes, because Addie was the best babysitter ever, especially when she gave Scott the nickname ‘Finn.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Is it just me or did the flow of this one seem wonkier than the first? *squints*


End file.
